


I Always Think of You

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: Anonymous request: Can you please write something fluffy with Sam like maybe when you’re both in school and you both realize that you have feelings for each other?





	I Always Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever! Feedback is very welcome.

You were bouncing your leg up and down, chewing on your pen and staring at the clock. Two minutes ’til class was over and you could hang out with your best friend. When the bell rang to signify the end of the day, you practically sprinted out of the room, barely keeping a hold of your books. You adjusted your grip as you power walked down the corridor when you saw the person you were hoping to see. He was leaning on your locker, long-limbed and looking at his phone.  
“Sam!” you called out. His hair was voluminous and longer than ever, denim shirt half buttoned. You caught his warm eyes lighting up as he watched you stride towards him. Putting his phone in his back pocket, he reached out to grab your books for you.  
“Where’s your backpack?” Sam asked, confused. You just tapped on your locker and he got out of the way so you could unlock it. “Oh.” he breathed when you pulled your bag out from behind the mess of textbooks. “You really need to be more organised; and before you even say anything, I only nag because I _care_.”  
“Sam, I don’t want to hear it. I’m just glad today is over. Now, take me to the study room.” You hoisted your bag over your shoulders and pointed down the hall in a valiant manner. He just shrugged, used to your odd personality, and led the way.

The two of you got yourselves situated in the small, private study room. Sam spread out his notes and books on the desk, though, you knew that you weren’t going to be studying. You reached into your bag and pulled out a bag of chips, spinning around on your swivel chair as you ripped the packet open.  
“God, I’m hungry.” You groaned as you popped a chip in your mouth and crunched down. It took you a minute to realise that Sam was holding back laughter.  
“What? What’s funny?” You questioned, slightly offended.  
“Nothing, it’s just…” He wasn’t even trying to hide his smile. “Never mind.”  
“No, seriously. Tell me. What is so funny about me eating potato chips? Really. I’d love to know.” You were starting to feel self-conscious.  
“Nothing, I told you!” He paused. “Were you chewing on your pen again?”  
“No, I wasn’t, _Sam_.” You stated, actually quite unsure whether you had or not.  
“Really?” He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and giving you a dubious look. “Something tells me you were. Go like this.” He bared his teeth and you copied. “Yeah, you have ink on your tooth.”  
You gasped and covered your mouth. “I’ve been walking around like this all day and no one told me.” You felt your cheeks warm up as you frantically searched for your phone to get a good look at yourself. He gently grabbed your hand.  
“Hey, calm down. It’s not that bad. Show me again, like this?” He bared his teeth, once again, and you reluctantly did the same. Sam moved his chair closer to you and placed his left hand on your face to keep you still. His other hand made its way to the other side of your face and you had a feeling you knew what he was about to do. You felt his thumb graze across your tooth once and then a couple more times. You couldn’t help but notice how great his skin looked. He was glowing, honestly. Weird.  
“There.” he said, matter-of-factly, smiling goofily back at you. “All gone.”  
You were grateful but you just huffed out a sigh. “There will be no more pen chewing for me, I swear.”

-

That night, you sat upright on your bed with thoughts of Sam. The moment he touched your face, you felt… something. You couldn’t pinpoint it. He was close enough that you could feel his breath, warm and sweet smelling. It was intoxicating, really.  
You shook your head. He was your friend; always had been. There was no way he felt anything more than that, anyway.  
Before you could think your way into a crisis, your phone buzzed, bringing you out of your thoughts. It was 1am; what was Sam doing up this late?

_Sam: Hey, you awake?_

_You: Yeah. What’s up?_

_Sam: Josh accidentally set a fire in the microwave. But, don’t worry, we’re all fine._

_You: How…? Nvm, not even going to ask. This late? Must have had the munchies. ;)_

_Sam: You know, I wouldn’t put it past him. I can’t sleep after all that drama._

_You: Aw. Well, I’m glad you’re all safe. And it’s nice to know you thought of me first._

_Sam: I always think of you._

-

Still sleepy from staying up late the night before, you strolled up to your locker. Of course, Sam was already there, waiting for you. Shoving your backpack inside, you exhaled.  
“Hi, honey.” He smiled at you, wrapping both of his arms around your shoulders. You gave him a tight squeeze around his waist and pulled away. His hair was pulled up into a bun, some pieces of hair at the front framing his face, and his usual button up shirt was replaced with a cosy sweatshirt. You swore your heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful.  
“Since we’re using terms of endearment: good morning, _sweetie_.” You smirked at him, hoping to disguise how much you really meant it.  
“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged, blush on his cheeks making an appearance. You started to walk to your first class but Sam managed to catch your wrist. “Hey, uh… do you want to skip today?” He asked, hesitantly.  
“Uh, yeah, duh. I’ll never say no to ditching; I thought you’d know this about me by now.” You winked, about turning and walking in the opposite direction. Sam giggled and followed you, still holding onto your wrist.

You made your way outside with Sam in tow but changed your mind when you saw the rain pouring down.  
“Do you think one of the music rooms is free?” You suggested. Sam raised his eyebrows and made a vague noise. “Alright, let’s try, at least.” So, you did, peaking into each room. The last room was unoccupied. “If any teachers come by we can just say Ms Smith said we could practice here. She likes me, so.” You grinned and hopped up to sit on the one table in the middle of the room. Sam moved a pile of sheet music and sat at the piano, his long fingers improvising expertly over the keys.  
“Remind me; why aren’t you taking music?” you questioned, leaning back on your hands.  
“I like it and I’m good at it but I prefer science. It’s more of a hobby, I guess. My brothers make me play bass for them at home.”  
“Oh, yeah. You mentioned that.” You jumped down and moved to sit next to him at the piano; you were shoulder to shoulder now.  
“Yeah, it’s like Jake can sense when I’ve finished my homework. As soon as I’ve written one last sentence or equation, he yells at me to come down to the garage.” He laughed, shaking his head.  
“When can I finally meet your brothers?” you asked as you lightly nudged his arm.  
Sam thought about it. “How about tonight?”  
“That is very soon.” A sudden rush of anxiety washed over you.  
“Or tomorrow!” Sam quickly took back what he said. “Whenever you’re comfortable.” He turned his face to look at you, his eyes wandering all over your face.  
“Tomorrow sounds good.” Your voice was almost a whisper as he ran his thumb over your cheek. A stray piece of hair fell in front of your face and he tucked it tenderly behind your ear, cupping your face; much like how he held you still the other day.  
“It’s a date.” he replied, just as quietly. Sam took a hold of your hand, intertwining your fingers and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.


End file.
